


Fisticuffs

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fist Fights, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon prompt: While at UNIT headquarters, the Doctor ends up physically fighting, resulting in a dislocated shoulder, needing medical treatment. Clara, Kate & Osgood are not amused by the Doctors actions. Sedation is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisticuffs

'I'm supposed to be helping with alien threats!' The Doctor barked as the small group of knife and bat wielding punks were running towards the four of them. Clara looked like she was poised for some quasi-karate move, Osgoode and Kate in typical self-defence standard poses as trained by UNIT. 'Don't you have grunts to deal with these silly terrorist types?'

'They aren't silly!' Kate snapped back, more focused on the approaching threat. 'And they're hired hands for the real baddies that we need your help for.'

'Domestic threat! Not Alien!' The Doctor shouted a last time as the two largest bully boys aimed right for him. They were both armed with bats and ready for some serious action. 'Can we not talk about this?' He shuffled back on his feet, avoiding the swinging wooden weapons. The answer was for them to rush him at the same time. 

He could hear the others engaging the other armed men but he wasn't really able to see what was going on as he was purposefully dancing around, avoiding the bats and looking for a way to stop them. Ducking and weaving, his tall frame was working against him as they were aiming lower and he felt one of the blows connect on his backside causing him to stumble forward. As he did so, he bulled hard into the stomach of one of the men to push him backward. As the armed man fell backward, the bat in his hand was knocked out of his grip and his head bounced painfully on the ashphalt. He went limp and the Doctor, still off balance himself tumbled forward to reach for the weapon. Just as his hand grasped it, the other man whalloped into him from behind, the full weight catching him on the shoulder. 

'Aaaaaagh!' The Doctor screamed in agony as his shoulder popped out. 

'Doctor!" Clara, having managed to use her Tae-Kwon-Do skills had knocked out the man that had come at her with a knife. Seeing him down on the ground, she felt a surge of adrenaline and ran over to help. The man was more intent on raising his own weapon to bring it down on the Doctor's skull when Clara's elbow caught him in the midriff, knocking the wind out of him and then her knee was coming up to force him over double. Hands clenched together she connected a blow to the back of his head, sending him sprawling. The Doctor rolled onto his back, holding his shoulder with his other hand. 

Kate and Osgoode had brought the goons that had rushed them to heel as well. 'Now that's a sight.' Kate said, trying to not chuckle. 'The three women come out of that unscathed and the Doctor the only one who got hurt.'

'I am in PAIN!' He growled, making it onto his butt to sit up. Clara knelt beside him to check his shoulder. Osgoode came over too and gingerly tested the shoulder.

'I imagine so, you're shoulder's been dislocated.' Osgoode began to grip his arm, 'I'm trained so I should be able to pop it back in.' She made to pull on it to straighten the joint out.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' The Doctor howled in pain. His heels pounding the ground he yanked away from Osgoode into Clara's shoulder. 'No no no no. OWWWW! Clara, make her stop!'

'Once the shoulder is back in,you'll be fine. It'll be sore for a day or two but you'll be fine. Just hold still.' Osgoode tried to grip his arm again for another try but the Doctor pulled away once more, scrabbling away on his butt. 

'You're a Zygon! Trying to kill me. You must be. Clara, help!' The Doctor looked about frantically. 

Osgoode sighed and looked at Kate. Kate, rolling her eyes, nodded. Reaching into one of her pockets, Osgoode pulled out a hypodermic needle and, the Doctor seeing what was now coming at him tried to get away again but Clara stopped him, her arms around him. The needle plunged through his layers of clothes into his upper arm and she plunged it in. 

'No no, ' the Doctor flailed about weakly. 'Not again. Not again..' His head drooped, limp. 

'Seriously.' Clara looked at him, holding up his weight. 'He can be such a baby at times.'

'I was actually thinking childish.' Kate said, shaking her head and waving for the medics to come and help with him now that they had arrived after them.


End file.
